1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle, and particularly relates to a bicycle trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
When unable to perform training on an outdoor road due to weather conditions, bicycle cyclists or enthusiasts may use a bicycle arranged with a bicycle trainer to simulate riding on an outdoor road. When riding a bicycle on an outdoor road, the resistance a rider needs to overcome include the road surface resistance, the tire rolling resistance and the wind resistance. Under the same road surface and the same bicycle conditions, the road surface resistance and the tire rolling resistance may be thought of as being constant fixed values, whereas the wind resistance will be proportional to the speed squared. If the total resistance needed to be overcome is substituted using the power needed, then the change in a normal speed power curve for riding outdoors may be represented by a concave curve. However, the change in the speed power curve for bicycle trainers currently on the market typically are those of straight lines, and are not able to simulate the true feeling of riding outdoors, or although the change in the speed power curve is a concave curve, however it is not able to actually follow the normal speed power curve for riding outdoors from the beginning to the end.